The present invention relates inter alia to non-human animals and cells that are engineered to contain exogenous DNA, such as human immunoglobulin gene DNA, their use in medicine and the study of disease, methods for production of non-human animals and cells, and antibodies and antibody chains produced by such animals and derivatives thereof.